


Взгляд из-за плеча

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Shards of Honor, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: *Айвен*Написано на WTF-2017 для команды Барраяра.Старая любовь не ржавеет. Или переплавляется в ненависть.





	

Руки Зерга, крупные горячие ладони, впечатывают меня в переборку, скользят по телу, обжигая даже сквозь ткань мундира. Вице-адмиральского. Утрись, коммодор. Ты ведь никогда не верил, что я смогу. А я еще с Академии знал, что так и будет. Потому что я всегда получаю, что хочу... Почти.

Принц замирает, когда мои пальцы слишком сильно сжимают его горло. Как он любит. Как я люблю. Вот только сучий твой взгляд все портит. Сучий? Нет. Кобелиный. Равнодушный взгляд выхолощенного дрессировкой кобеля, у которого хоть течную суку под носом води. Когда-то он был другим. Когда-то ты не мог ничего от меня утаить. Открывай и листай, как книгу... К черту!

Как же тебя еще унизить? Как добиться хоть какой-то реакции? Помимо уставного равнодушия. Будто тебе срать, ебутся тут принц с вице-адмиралом — или пара ежей. Неужели тебе и правда плевать?.. Неужели тебе все равно, с кем я?

У тебя точно никого не было. С тех пор. Кроме блядей... Как ты сказал тогда? "Ты хуже шлюхи. Они хоть добрые..." Да. Я помню. Каждое слово. Хотел бы забыть. Утопить в выпивке или в крови. Потерять на той предками забытой станции. Ты, верно, наделся, что я оттуда никогда не выберусь. Ты и твои дружки из блядского Генштаба. А вот выкуси! Я вернулся. И не забыл... И теперь твоя очередь.

Ты еще будешь давиться кровавыми соплями. И не только. Жаль, что Зерг тобой брезгует. Это было бы очень весело. Я бы посмеялся... И, может быть, перестало бы так болеть.

Ненависть — это очень больно. Почти как любовь. И чуть меньше, чем Страсть. Вот ею одной и стоит жить. Остальное — мелочи. Допустимые потери. А ты трус... Ты убил свою Страсть.

Убил... Нет. Ее ты не убивал. Не ты. Но и не я. Не я!... Не Я!

Ну что ты стоишь?! Нравится смотреть?! А раньше говорил, что нет. Вечно нос воротил. Не желая смотреть. Я думал, будет весело. Заставить тебя смотреть. Нет. Не весело. Больно... Семнадцать ебанных лет больно.

Зелень с карим отливом заслоняет меня от этого стального взгляда. Как иголку из сердца вынимает. Моя абсентная фея. Мой наркотик. Только мой. Только с ним я могу дышать. И ебитесь вы все конем! Фаворитизм? Принцева подстилка? Никто из вас и близко нихера не знает. Ни его. Ни меня. Да. И ты — тоже. Сраный ублюдок форской чести. Особенно ты. Потому что ты струсил. А он пошел до конца... К Страсти.

Я целую Зерга. Глубоко. Будто хочу выпить его. Когда-то пил. Его кровь. И так выжил. Три года жизни. А не существования. Три года Страсти. И теперь выживу. И впредь. Потому что вот оно мое дыхание. Жаркое. Сильное... Зерг Форбарра.

А ты сдохнешь. Долго и погано... И мне станет легче.

А пока... Кому-то должно быть больно. За меня. Кто-то должен плакать. За меня. Что там говорили... про какую-то бетанку?


End file.
